Masa Kecil para P3 & P4!
by Kaomi Saijou
Summary: mau lihat gimana tingkah laku P3/P4 dimasa kecil? mau lihat nostalgia aneh mereka? ada masalah misteri juga yang harus mereka pecahkan! ayo langsung lihat aja fic ini!
1. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan murid TK

PERHATIAN: persona 3 & 4 punyanya atlus. Yang penting gitu,deh. Maafkan kalo isinya garing dan gaje. Maklumilah! Info selengkapnya dapat dikasitau..*500*1*5*5*HALAH*3# ( buset dah panjang amat. Mana ada? ) yaudah,deh! Kata-kata yg dibubuhkan tanda 2 tuh diulang. Misal: rame2: rame-rame | mbak2: mbak-mbak. Ok. Itu penjelasannya. Disini ceritanya para P3/P4 pas kecil..minato juga dah dateng. Maaf kalo ada yg salah!

* * *

Alkisah di sebuah desa—eh di perkotaan yang bernegeri indonesia.…( bener gak nih? ) nah,disitu ada sebuah tempat penitipan anak…yok liat kedalem…

Ibu2 penitipan: ya,ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Ibu2 biasa: aye—eh saya mau daftarin anak saya ke penitipan ini,bu…

Ibu2 penitipan: yo wes,bayar uang dimuka dulu lah,bu..

Ibu2 biasa: ok dah…*ngasih uang* nah,itu udah. Sekarang apalagi?

Ibu2 penitipan: anak ibu baroe bisa masuk besok,urusan kartu lisensinya mah serahin ke bapak2 disitu,ya. *nunjuk ke bapak2 setengah baya*

Ibu2 biasa: ok deh…

- Siang hari,disebuah apartemen -

Ibu2 biasa: nak,kamu baru tau tempat ini,kan. Serah kau,nak. Mau jalan2 juga boleh. Silakan. Tapi pulang jam 5 sore nanti ya,to.

Minato : ok dah. Pergi dulu ya.

- di jalanan kota –

Minato : wah ternyata kota ini indah,kirain aku mau ke TPA…( TEMPAT PEMBUANGAN AKHIR )

Anak perempuan: *bola ditangannya jatoh* yaah! Bola gw—eh bolaku!

Minato: *menangkap bola* oo..ini punyamu,toh?

Anak perempuan: yoi,thanks deh bung.

Minato: ( gile…masih seumuran denganku ngomongnya kayak om2 ) sama-sama.

Anak perempuan: nama lu sape?

Minato : ( kali aja nih anak funky ) minato

Yukari: nami abdi yukari. Dimana imahmu?

( Namaku yukari. Dimana rumahmu? )

Minato : ( untung aja aku ngerti sundanese. ) imah abdi di apartemen. Abdi ti luar negeri. Eta imah abdi! *nunjuk2 apartemen*

( rumahku di apartemen. Aku dari luar negri. Itu rumahku! *nunjuk2 apartemen*

Yukari: oh ternyata kamu ngerti sunda,ya. Salam kenal,deh. Oh ya! Dah jam 5. ( BUSET…PERKENALANNYA LAMA AMAT? ) aku pung dulu yaa!

Minato: oh ya. Aku juga mau pulang deh.

- makan malam,apartemen… -

Ibu minato: gimana kotanya? Seru?

Minato: wah seru ma! Mama musti liat pemandangannya…

Ibu minato: yasudah kamu tidur dulu. Ayahmu masih lama. Kamu besok sekolah,loh…

Minato: asiik! Aku ke TeKa baru..( TK,maksudnya… )

- pagi hari,TK gekkoukan ( NAH LOH,SEJAK KAPAN? ) … -

Ibu guru: ahnak-ahnaaaak…perkhenalkan,adha mhurid bahru! Namahnya Minatoh Arisatoh. Dhia pindahan lhuar negheri lho…( guru lebay,apa2 ngomong pake "H" )

Minato: haaaaaii semuaaaa *senyum lebar sebaskom*

Ibu guru: naah,mahsing2 memperkhenalkan dhiri padha minatoh…okeeh?

Narator: lalu,murid2 pada memperkenalkan diri…

Yosuke: haaai! Aku yosuke hanamura. Salam kenal ya!

Junpei: wooi…s'up bro? aku junpei iori.

Yukiko: h-hai…aku yukiko amagi…

Chie: eeitss…anak baru… namaku chie satonaka!

Souji: souji seta.

Minato: ( LU KALEM AMAT )

Yukari: yukari takeba. Ooh kamu anak yang kemaren yaah?

Minato: eh iya. Betul sekali ente. Hehe..

Akihiko: aku akihiko sanada,minato.

Mitsuru: saya mitsuru kirijo. Semoga hari-hari di TK barumu ini menyenangkan. *langsung buang muka,author digebukin 3 kampung ama fans mitsuru*

Fuuka: eh…nama..beta..fuuka..yama..gishi..beta..juga..baru..di..sini..

Minato: HO-OH

Rise: aa-haaai! Akuu risee kujikawaaa!

Teddie: aku jadi janitor disini

Minato: oke…

Aigis: saya aigis. Salam kenal.

Shinjiro: *death glare* ….

Minato: eng…salam..kenal?

Naoto: naoto shirogane.

Minato: yeah.

Kanji: ayem kanji tatsumi. Salam kenal yach. *author digebukin fans kanji*

Minato: iya iya.

Ibu guru: nah perkenalannya dah selesai. Nah anak2,ayo duduk! Kita mulai belajar,ya!

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author: ADUH,CAPEK. Meski pendek kok capek,ya?

Minato: yang sabar,ya..nih kubeliin GELIGA.

Author: thanks. Sekalian ya coca cola!

Minato: tau gini,gak usah beliin GELIGA!

Author: makasih,ya! Tolong review.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lomba matematika dugaan!

PERHATIAN: persona 3 & 4 punyanya atlus. Yang penting gitu,deh. Maafkan kalo isinya garing dan gaje. Maklumilah! Info selengkapnya dapat dikasitau..*500*1*5*5*HALAH*3# ( buset dah panjang amat. Mana ada? ) yaudah,deh! Kata-kata yg dibubuhkan tanda 2 tuh diulang. Misal: rame2: rame-rame | mbak2: mbak-mbak. Ok. Itu penjelasannya. Disini ceritanya para P3/P4 pas kecil..minato juga dah dateng. Maaf kalo ada yg salah!

* * *

Masa kecil yang hebat!

Ibu guru: ( gurunya ganti lagi,bukan si lebay itu ) jadi…2 + 2 = 4! Ada yang belum mengerti?

Semua: ENGGAK,BU GURU!

Ibu guru: bagus. Naah,ibu tes dulu kalian…ibu bagi per grup,ya. Tapi ga semua anak kepilih,loh!

Minato: ( OMG,aku belom terlalu bisa! )

Ibu guru: kelompok 1…yukari,kanji dan minato!

Minato: ( OH NOOOOO! )

Ibu guru: kelompok 2…Naoto,Mitsuru dan Akihiko!

Minato: ( ya ampun…mana lawannya pada pinter2 amat )

Ibu guru: yang salah nilainya dikurangin,loh…yok,siap2…

Minato: ( semoga aja jawabnya bener… )

Ibu guru: 3 + 9 =?

Junpei: IBUUU! IBUUU! 39 YA BUUU?

Ibu guru: TENOT. SALAH. Kelompok 1 skornya: -10!

Naoto: *kalem* 12.

Ibu guru: benar! 10 untuk kelompok 2.

Yukari: PREPARE TO GO TO HELL,JUNPEI. ( kebanyakan ngeliat preman ngomong )

Junpei: sorry,bo'

Ibu guru: 6 + 6 =?

Akihiko: 10?

Ibu guru: aah! Salah! -10!

Yukari: 12!

Ibu guru: benar! 10 untuk kelompok 1! Nah,kita menuju ke babak final…skor dalam masa seri! -10 : -10!

Yukari: guys,kita harus jawab yang benar,karena junpei dan aku sudah menjawabnya…GILIRANMU,MINATO.

Minato: ARGH!

Ibu guru: 45- 7!

Minato: ( APAAN! INI MAH SOALNYA SUSAH AMAT! )

Mitsuru: *ngitung pake jari* ng..ng…apa ya..

Minato: ( mungkinkah…NOMOR ANTRIAN PENUNGGUAN TIKET PESAWATKU? ) ibu! 38!

Ibu guru: BENAR! DENGAN INI KELOMPOK 1 MENANG!

Yukari,junpei: YEEEEII!

Minato: berhasil!

Yukiko: ngitungnya cepet amat! Kereeen!

Souji: selamat! *jabat tangan minato*

Yosuke: iih keren,lah yaaw! Kamu ntar pasti bisa ngebalap Einstein!

Narrator: hari itu sangat ceria bagi minato…karena dia sudah punya banyak teman…

- malam hari,apartemen –

Ibunya minato: kamu lagi ngapain?

Minato: maen XBOX 360.

Ibunya minato: o…yo wes…maen aja kih.

Minato: gak apa2 sampe begadang?

Ibunya minato: rapopo.

( gak apa-apa. )

- pagi hari,TK Gekkoukan–

Minato: yaaah…aku dateng kepagian…

Yukari: ah,siapa bilang.

Minato: ooh ada kamu,toh…

Yukari: iya dong,aku tuh selalu dateng pertama! Gak pernah telat!

Minato: justru kan kalo dateng pertama gak enak?

Yukari: iya,sih…eh,mumpung belom ada siapa2,maen di taman,yuk!

Minato: yoook!

- Taman TK Gekkoukan –

Minato: looh…kok ada souji?

Souji: eheh,iya dong. Aku kan sebelum ke kelas main disini dulu.

Yukari: kita ikutan boleh?

Souji: ooo boleh. Tapi jangan dudukin ayunan merah itu,ya. Aku dah janjian ama yosuke mau main itu.

Minato: oke bos!

Teddie: ehhh kalian nakal! Kok pada gak ke kelas?

Souji; yaelah ini mau main doing!

Teddie: jangan libut ya. Yukali,minato,souji. ( cadel R )

( jangan ribut,ya. Yukari,minato,souji. )

Yukari: iya koh teddie.

Yosuke: haaai temen2!

Minato: hai yosuke!

Yosuke: eh kamu tahu gak,di sebelah depan TK kita ada bangunan berhantu,loh!

Yukari: iiih! Serem!

Teddie: iya! Selem! Aku gak mau dengelin celita selem! Aku pelgi aja deh! *kabur*

Souji: yaaah koh teddie pergi…

Yosuke: jadi,ceritanya….

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Author: hoaaah! Pegel ya nulis ini! Tapi aku seneng!

Yukari: gak serem ya cerita yosuke tadi?

Souji: kan belom diceritain!

Chie: ih apaan nih? Penasaran!

Author: tunggu kami di chapter 3,ya! Mohon reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Mencari info itu susah!

PERHATIAN: persona 3 & 4 punyanya atlus. Yang penting gitu,deh. Maafkan kalo isinya garing dan gaje. Maklumilah! Info selengkapnya dapat dikasitau..*500*1*5*5*HALAH*3# ( buset dah panjang amat. Mana ada? ) yaudah,deh! Kata-kata yg dibubuhkan tanda 2 tuh diulang. Misal: rame2: rame-rame | mbak2: mbak-mbak. Ok. Itu penjelasannya. Disini ceritanya para P3/P4 pas kecil..minato juga dah dateng. Maaf kalo ada yg salah! Maaf banget!

Makasih yang banyak buat **syiria**,**ogaburo **ama **mizziz** yang mau nge-review cerita ini! Makasih banget!

* * *

_Masa Kecil Yang Ancur_

Yosuke: jadi,seperti yang kubilang! Bangunan yang kusebutkan tadi berhantu! Hiiy…

Souji: alah,jangan lebay! Go on! Go on!

Yosuke: disitu ada penunggunya. Alkisah si penunggunya itu kaya. Eh mati karena kesedek permen…

Yukari: matinya konyol amat

Yosuke: sejak itu rumah itu dijual. Ada sih pemiliknya sekarang. Tiap sabtu malam,bila seseorang ada di WC utama,penunggunya akan menghantui semua orang yang ada didalam rumah itu!

Minato: seperti apa?

Yosuke: entahlah…dimakan hidup-hidup,mungkin?

Soji: OH! OH! DIPUKUL PAKAI GADA BESI!

Yukari: KYAAAAA! HENTIKAN!

Minato: yukari gak tahan cerita serem. Bias dimodif dikit?

Yosuke: si penunggunya kesedek permen YUPI. Rumahnya warna pink.

Yukari: KYA!

Minato: STOP! ITU AKAN MALAH MEMPERBURUK! DIAPUN SENDIRI TRAUMA KESEDEK YUPI!

Yosuke: ah. Sori…

TENG TONG TENG TONG….

Soji: aih,belnya berbunyi! Ayo masuk ke kelas!

Minato: bentar,mo nyeret Yukari dulu. Gak tau kenapa pingsan.

Yosuke: gut lak

Soji: BAHASA APAAN NOH?

Teddie: eh! Kalian pada! Cepetan masuk! Pak gulu kalian dah datang tuh!

Berempat itu: iya koh!

* * *

- dalem kelas –

Pak guru: hari aku yang menggantikan guru kelas kalian. Dia…entah kenapa gak balik2. Misterius.

Mitsuru: kalo gitu,kenapa dia gak beneran balik aja! BOSEN

Pak guru: ( GILE LU ) ah…kamu harus menghormati gurumu,Mitsuru.

Yosuke: lalu? Apa ada kaitannnya dengan kita?

Pak guru: ya. Kalau dia tidak masuk sampai hari senin ( sekarang hari kamis),kelas ini dianggap telah mengusir gurunya dan terpaksa tak akan naik KELAS!

Kanji: YA AMPUN MAK! GITU DOANG!

Pak guru: yo gitu,soalnya kepala sekolah kita kan baru cerai. Eh lagi ada hati ama ibu guru kelas kalian yang lebay "H" itu..

Semua: YAELAH!

Junpei: GROOK…GROOOK….eh? apa?

* * *

- pulang sekolah,siang dirumah minato –

Akihiko: gak apa2 nih,minato? Ibumu gak marah?

Minato: gak apa2. Orang tuaku kan sibuk banget. Pulang bisa larut malam!

Mitsuru: oke. Kita akan mulai rapat " pembebasan ibu guru Sayoto " ( ya itulah nama gurunya ) ! meski kau gak tau mau bebasin ibu darimana.

Soji: yasudah! Kami tetapkan markas rahasia kita dikamarmu yang luas ini!

Minato: SEENAK JIDAT AJA LO NETAPIN MARKAS RAHASIA!

Naoto: oke. Besok masih ada waktu. Besok,kita semua keliling kota ini untuk mencari informasi kemana perginya ibu Sayoko.

Naoto: MANA SEMANGATNYA!

Semua: HAIK! ( iya ala jepang )

Naoto: YANG INDONESIANISME NAPA!

Semua: BAIKLAH!

Naoto: JANGAN TERLALU FORMAL!

Semua: BACOT!

Naoto: ups….

* * *

- hari jum'at telah tiba…pada hari itu TK diliburkan berhubung kepala sekolah kena flu ringan ( enak ya kalo ada sekolah yang kaki—eh kepala sekolahnya sakit libur ). Di depan rumah Minato… -

Mitsuru: SUDAH SIAP?

Semua: IYAAAA!

Mitsuru: okeh! Ayo berpencar dan cari informasi!

Fuuka: eh..mbak..beta..tanya…kenal…ibu..Sayoto?

Mbak2: iya,kenal. Anak saya mantan wali muridnya!

Fuuka: beta..ingin..tahu..mbak..tahu..ibu..Sayoto..terakhir…kali..kemana?

Mbak2: oh itu saya ndak tahu. Maaf ya.

Fuuka: iya…haduh..aku..gagal..tenan…!

Shinjiro: heh. Kamu.

Abang2: eh? Aku?

Shinjiro: IYAAA! LIAT BU SAYOTO KAGAK TERAKHIR KALI!

Abang2: AIHHHHHHHH! *lari menjauh*

Shinjiro: yaelah diterakin dikit kok lari?

Mitsuru: halo. Maaf kalau saya mengganggu. Apa anda kenal Sayoto?

Teman Sayoto: oh..ya saya kenal! Saya sahabatnya.

Mitsuru: tolong ceritakan,kemana terakhir kali dia pergi?

Teman Sayoto: panggil aku Naeme. Saat itu kami sedang membeli makanan. Saat sedang perjalanan pulang,dia lupa kalau majalah pinjamannya itu tertinggal di TK. Dan pada saat selesai dari TK,dia menuju kesebuah bangunan. Aku tahu bangunan itu berhantu. Dia masuk. Tapi kusuruh ia supaya jangan masuk. Tapi terlambat…HUWAAAA GIMANA DONG! *banjir tangisan*

Mitsuru: tenanglah,kak! Kami akan mencoba untuk mencari teman kakak. Makasih ya atas infonya! Oh ya…boleh minta nomer HP?

Naeme: oh,ya…boleh.

* * *

- rumah/apartemen Minato –

Naoto: kalian udah dapet info bagus?

Aegis: iya. Pas aku tanya ama penjual buah,dia ngasih aku..ini. *nunjukin buket penuh macam2 buah*

Junpei: BUSET! ENAK AMAT!

Mitsuru: kita akan berangkat sama kak Naeme,temannya bu Sayoko. Kita akan didampingi dia. Dan sebagai pemilihan untuk ketuanya….besok.

**_To Be Continued!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Author: asyiiik! Udah chapter 3! Meski masih segini aku dah seneng banget!

Minato: kenapa kok seneng? Gara2 aku kasih bebek-bebekan yaaa?

Author: aih,SGM ( sinting gila miring ) LU! ( yaa,author digebukin 1000 kampung. YA AMPUN,K.O! )

Yosuke: gak apa-apa?

Author: iyaa! Makasih ya yang udah mau nge-review cerita ini! Tolong reviewnya… :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Bertemu hantu

PERHATIAN: persona 3 & 4 punyanya atlus. Yang penting gitu,deh. Maafkan kalo isinya garing dan gaje. Maklumilah! Info selengkapnya dapat dikasitau..*500*1*5*5*HALAH*3# ( buset dah panjang amat. Mana ada? ) yaudah,deh! Kata-kata yg dibubuhkan tanda 2 tuh diulang. Misal: rame2: rame-rame | mbak2: mbak-mbak. Ok. Itu penjelasannya. Disini ceritanya para P3/P4 pas kecil..minato juga dah dateng. Maaf kalo ada yg salah! Maaf banget! Kali-kali karena kebanyakan salah,author dilemparin ama sekota,eh tau-tau nyampe ke Jupiter :P.

Oh ya…dan kepada **Dark Silhouette **& **CircuitGoCars** yang mau meng-review saya…

* * *

_Again,masa kecilnya udah mulai kumat ancurnya_

Mitsuru: kalian semua,READY?

Semua: IYA!

Naoto: yaaah…kurang kak Naeme.

Kanji: tuh bukan? HOOOOOOI! SHINJIRO! BANTUIN GW TEREAK!

Shinjiro: OK! AYO!

Minato: *masang headphone* dan mulailah parody suara anak2 garong….

Yukari: uh,keras banget! Kecilin volumenya bentar!

Naeme: sorry telat. Ayo kesana

* * *

- depan gerbang pintu bangunan rumah antik nan mewah yang tua,malem sabtu –

Minato: …

Yukari: SEREM TENAN!

Mitsuru: sudahlah! Ayo kedalam.

Junpei: *udah masuk* wawawaaah! Keren amat!

Yosuke: WONDERFUL!

Junpei: sejak kapan kamu bisa bahasa inggris?

Yosuke: sejak aku bawa kamus bahasa Indonesia-Inggris

Yukari: *deket2 minato* kau gak bilang kalo aku musti ikut!

Akihiko: waah..pada ngomong aku-kamu nih… ( aku-kamu itu sapaan untuk orang pacaran )

Yukari: EH! MAKSUDKU….ELU KAGAK BILANG2 KE GW KALO GW MUSTI IKUT!

Minato: ….. ( merinding )

Junpei: kebelet pipis,nih! Ke WC utama,ahhh…

Semua: JANGAN! JUNPEI! JANGAN MASUK GOBLOOOOOK!

Rise: nooooo! Terlambat!

?: uhuhuhu….

Semua: GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Junpei: wah,mereka udah disco-discoan duluan. Ikut ah.

?: karena anak bodoh itu sudah masuk ke WC utama…kalian…UHHUHU…

Junpei: EH AKU GAK BODOH YA! AKU KAN PERNAH SALAMAN AMA ORANG TERKENAL!

?: oh iya,kamu kan pernah salaman ama DORA THE EXPLORER,ya? Uhuhuhuhu…

Yukari: NIH ANAK SATU KETAWA ATAU NANGIS SIH? DASAR EDAN!  
?: kamuuuuu….kamuuuu! *mencoba menangkap Yukari*

Minato: AWAAAAS! *menyelamatkan Yukari ala anime*

?: aah elu bocah biru ganggu aja!

Minato: seenaknya aja! Aku cat nih rambut di selokan tau! Popular jadinya!

?: pantes kok bau ya

Yukari: *megang tangan Minato* AYO!

Minato: ( wah dia ada hati denganku! )

Yukari: AYO KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

Minato: ( kutarik ucapaku tadi )

Author: dan dalam sekejap,mereka sudah tak tampak di ruang utama…okeh,latar berganti ke lantai 2!

Yukari: *huff* hah…capekk…*huff*

Minato: lah *huff* kamu kok *huff* yang nyeret *huff* AKU!

Yukari: ya sori,bung!

?: mmff…mmff!

Minato: eh…apaan tuh?

Yukari: suara orang! Lihat ke ruang tidur itu!

JEBRAK!

Minato: BU GURU!

Author : terlihat Bu Sayoto diikat kaki dan tangannya,mulutnya disumpel pake durian. Mampus tuh anak. Dan Yukaripun melepaskan ikatan TanganKaki dan duriannya.

Sayoto: HUWEEEK! Makasih ya anak2! Kalo duren ini gak dilepas sampe besok,mulut gw jontor plus plus dah.

Minato: ayo,bu! Kita keluar dari rumah aneh ini!

Suara Fuuka dari bawah: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yukari: Fuuka!

Author: mereka bertiga turun tangga dan menemui hantu tersebut sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Mau liat tampangnya gimana? Liat aja Yukari.

Yukari: AAA SETAN GENDUT BERAMBUT IJO PANJANG BER-DASTER PUTIH BERSENDAL BEDA WARNAA!

Rise: setan low-class…

* * *

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author: huahahah! Saya semakin jahat kepada si setannya!

Setan: jahat amat! Mana sendalnya kamu colong!

Author: bukan aku yang nyolong. Si Teddie.

Setan: ooh…eh,pembaca! Tolog berikan kesan dan pesan ya pada review kalian!

Author: ya! Sangat mengharapkan~


	5. Chapter 5 : Alih! Serang! Kabuuuur!

PERHATIAN: persona 3 & 4 punyanya atlus. Yang penting gitu,deh. Maafkan kalo isinya garing dan gaje. Maklumilah! Info selengkapnya dapat dikasitau..*500*1*5*5*HALAH*3# ( buset dah panjang amat. Mana ada? ) yaudah,deh! Kata-kata yg dibubuhkan tanda 2 tuh diulang. Misal: rame2: rame-rame | mbak2: mbak-mbak. Ok. Itu penjelasannya. Disini ceritanya para P3/P4 pas kecil..minato juga dah dateng. Maaf kalo ada yg salah! Oh,ya…mungkin dengan seiringan waktu bentar lagi akan ada pengabenan—eh peresmian jembatan moonbridge ( YA DIMANA? )

Sudahlah,mari saja kita ke ficnya.

* * *

_Ya ampun,kapan kumat ancurnya selesai?_

Yukari: AAA SETAN GENDUT BERAMBUT IJO PANJANG BER-DASTER PUTIH BERSENDAL BEDA WARNAA!

Rise: setan low-class…

Setan: eh lu jangan nyebutin sedetil-detilnya nape!

Yukari: ya aku kaget…

Kanji: eh ada dipsy! ( mengenang si dipsy itu ijo )

Setan: nih anak satu sekarang maniak teletubbies! GUA BUKAN DIPSY!

Kanji: ih…dipsy kasar!

Rise: eh setan,biarin aja. Emang dia lagi nge-fans ama teletubbies. Eh omong-omong kak setan rambutnya panjang,mau kukepang,gak? Biar kumiripin barbie 3

Setan: NIH LAGI….YANG SATU MANIAK TELETUBBIES,YANG SATU MANIAK BARBIE!

Yukari: Minato! Berhubung nuh setan lagi arah pandangannya digeret ke Rise ama Kanji,mending lu lawan dia kek!

Minato: mau ala apa? TEKKEN? MORTAL KOMBAT?

Yukari: lu jadi anak jangan sadis,kek

Fuuka: PAKAI INI! *nyerahin garpu kayu lumutan*

Minato: tumben lu gak gagu.

Fuuka: kan beta tadi nemu chicken steak basi

Yukari: ooh…keracunan toh nih anak rupanya…

Fuuka: dah,pokoknya tusuk ++CENSORED++ nya setan pake nih garpu!

Minato: apa ++CENSORED++ nya si setan gak sakit? Ini kan dah lumutan,bisa aja pas ditusuk dah lemes nih garpu

Fuuka: ya sebelum ditusuk pakai ini! *nyerahin jarum pintal,gada besi,duri-duri logam*

Minato & Yukari: lu jadi anak jangan sadis,kek

Mitsuru: *menuju ruangan sesuatu bersama Naoto* ….ini dimana?

Naoto: di kamar pribadi si penunggu!

Mitsuru: kita cek sesatu didalam kamar ini!

Naoto: okeh!

* * *

- dan sementara itu…dilantai 3… -

Junpei: haaai Yosuke!

Yosuke: hai juga

Junpei: laaaaagi ngapaiiiiin?

Yosuke: kok lu lebay,sih?

Junpei: peraaaaasaan muuu kaliii

Yosuke: anu…KAMU JUNPEI BUKAN?

Junpei?: masaaaaaa

Yosuke: TAK GETOK LU LEBAY! *bersiap dengan tongkat kayu bisbol*

**BLETAAAK!**

Yosuke: ah,pasti sakit.

Chie: eh Yosuke! Ngapain disini!

Yosuke: mukul si lebay Junpei! *nunjuk ke TKP dimana dia getokin si Junpei*

Chie: mana Junpei? Kamu boong ya?

Yosuke: loh? Junpei! DIMANA ELU!

Chie: jangan-jangan…yang tadi kamu getok…si setan!

**AAAAAAAH!**

Junpei: APAAN LU NGIRA GUE SETAN! PALA GUE GODEK TAU!

Chie & Yosuke: sorry

Author: kita balik ke pemandangan si Minato dan Yukari…

Minato: HAYAAAAA! *nusuk ++CENSORED++ nya setan pake garpu*

Setan: ape lu,gak kerasa.

Yukari: sepertinya…kita belum menemukan benar kelemahan si setan! KABUUUUUUR! *narik tangan Minato dan kabur ke lantai 2 lagi*

Setan: nape sih tuh 2 orang. Tapi,gue kejar ah si perempuan yang narik2 si biru!

* * *

- okeeeeh…mulai adegan kejar-kejaran,tangkap-tangkapan dan emnghindar-hindaran –

Yukari: TOLONG,EMAAAK! BABE!

Minato: TOLONG JANGAN TARIK TANGAN GUE LAGI!

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author: horee,udah mau masuk ke adegan yang misterius!

Yukari: lu jangan buat gue banjir keringet nape!

Minato: jangan bikin aku ditarik-tarik!

Beribu-ribu kampung: GEBUKIN SI AUTHORRRR! *gebuk gebuk gebuk*

Author: TOOOLONG! SEBELUM AKU HABIS DIGEBUK,JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA!

Beribu-ribu kampung: MU KEMANA LU! *gebuk gebuk gebuk*


	6. Chapter 6 : Pilihan

PERHATIAN: persona 3 & 4 punyanya atlus. Yang penting gitu,deh. Maafkan kalo isinya garing dan gaje. Maklumilah! Info selengkapnya dapat dikasitau..*500*1*5*5*HALAH*3# ( buset dah panjang amat. Mana ada? ) yaudah,deh! Kata-kata yg dibubuhkan tanda 2 tuh diulang. Misal: rame2: rame-rame | mbak2: mbak-mbak. Ok. Itu penjelasannya. Disini ceritanya para P3/P4 pas kecil..minato juga dah dateng. Maaf kalo ada yg salah!

Hem,sudah mau chapter ke-6,nih. Mau ngerayain? Males. Beli kue? Bokek. Kita sudahi aja gumaman orang tolol ini dan kita ke ficnya.

* * *

Yukari: TOLONG,EMAAAK! BABE!

Minato: TOLONG JANGAN TARIK TANGAN GUE LAGI!

Setan: KILL HER! KILL HER!

Yukari: APAAN SIH LO! GANGGU KETENANGAN NARIK2 ORANG AJA!

Minato: OH JADI INI HOBI ELU TOH?

Yukari: IYA SEBELUMNYA AKU SUKA GERET2 ORANG! *kabur makin kenceng*

Minato: ( kasihan ya,korban geret-geretannya Yukari. Masih untung gue ditarik2 )

Setan: JANGAN PERGI,NDUK! TAK KEJER KAU!

Dua anak itu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Author: ahem,let's see on the second floor.. ( authornya sok-sok inggris )

Naoto: ….ketemu sesuatu gak?

Mitsuru: sayangnya,enggak.

Naoto: itu,itu yang kamu injek apaan?

Mitsuru: ….?

Yukiko: HEI! SORI TELAT NAEK!

Naoto: eh Yukiko,liatin deh,yang dia injek tuh apaan.

Yukiko: …foto?

Mitsuru: ini setannya,ya?

Author: ya,gambar foto itu adalah,seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau,bersendal jepit beda warna dan berdaster putih,sedang nyengir-nyengir…

Mitsuru: Yukiko,Naoto,panggil Akihiko.

Yukiko & Naoto: SIR YES SIR!

Akihiko: kenapa?

Yukiko: yaah! Baru aja mau panggil…

Mitsuru: ayo mulai meng-investigating.

Author: lalu,mulailah OST Persona 3 FES : Darkness. ( gak tau tapi pas… )

Yukiko: aku cari data2 dia makan apa aja

Naoto: Mitsuru,foto ini cocokin ama yang ini *nunjukin foto ?. gak akan dikasihtau,masih rahasia )

Akihiko: wah,ada sarung tinju perak…

Author: okeh,kita ke pemandangan YukariMinato dilantai 3. Kalo lagunya mao kalian terusin,silakan. Tapi,untuk bagian "Minato: iya!" nya jangan lanjutin..kok kagak perfect yah..tapi suka-suka kalian aja.

Yukari: KITA KE RUANG SANA!

Minato: iya!

**KREEEEEK…..**

Yukari: …ruang…tidur?

Minato: perfect! Gua tidur,ahhh! *menyerbu kasur yang super mewah*

Yukari: *sigh* kerjaan lu tidur mulu…

**BLAAAAM!**

Yukari: *shriek* PINTUNYA KETUTUP SENDIRI?

Minato: apa!

Yukari: *mencoba membuka pintu* gak..gak bisa kebuka! Dikunci dari luar!

Minato: ah sial sekali hari ini! Udah diseret-seret,dikunci lagi! *nyender ke sebuah perapian yang gak ada apinya*

Author: Minato terjerumus kedalam perapian tersebut dengan kaget banget,Yukari tidak mengetahui soalnya asik berurusan ama knop pintu.

Yukari: ah,nyerah! Minato!

**HENING…**

Yukari: Mi..Minato? kok ilang?

Author: huahahah,udah mulai serem-sereman tapi kalo dibaca pasti gak bakalan ngeri.

* * *

- ya…Minato terjerumus kedalam perapian! Kita lihat dia.. –

Minato: TULUNG—EH..TOLONG!

**BRUUK!**

Minato: OUCHIE! SAKIT!

**Krik…krik… ( suara jangkrik malam2,sepi karena tengah malam )**

Minato: loh,ini…diluar rumah! Aku diluar rumah! YAY!

Author: Minato menatap ke arah rumah itu,melihat jendela2 di lantai2 tertentu. Lantai 1,kanji dan Rise tampak sedang mengejar-ngejar si setan yang barusan ngunci Yukari,balik ke lantai 1 mau ngurusin si duo maniak. Lantai 2,ada beberapa jendela. Salah satu jendela tersebut agak terang karena ada lilin. Ada 4 bayangan sedang mengobrak-abrik sesuatu…lantai 4,disitu sepertinya Junpei,Yosuke dan Chie sedang main kartu…dan beberapa orang yang belum aye sebutkan ada di lantai yg berbeda,jendela yang berbeda…

Minato: aku terlepas dari marabahaya! Pulang ah..!

**Minato mulai tertegun karena melihat arah lantai 3,jendela ke-2…disitu tampak,ada seorang anak perempuan yang pernah ia kenal…sedang menangis. Melihat itu…**

Minato: itu kan…Yukari?

Author: dan Minato mulai memanjat dinding luar rumah yang ada akar2 tumbuhan,dan menguping…

Yukari: huaaa….mama…papa…Minato…tolong…*sobbing harder* huaaaaa!

Minato: *kaget* …aduh,apa ya,yang akan kupilih? Teman-temanku,atau…diriku sendiri?

Yukari: huaaaaaa! *menangis,suaranya hamper serak*

Minato: BERSAMA TEMAN-TEMANKU! *menerobos kaca jendela*

**PRAAAANG!**

Yukari: ! Minato!

Minato: ayo! Mari kita dobrak pintunya!

Yukari: iya!

**DOBRAAAK!**

Yukari: akhirnya,kita selamat!

Minato: …*mengambil kertas yang Yukari pegang* apa nih?

Yukari: gak tau…pas kamu gak ada,ada kertas ini didepan perapian…

Minato: kita kasih ke Mitsuru ajah!

Mitsuru: eh,Arisato. Kebetulan banget aku mau keatasa ketemu kamu.

Minato: Mitsuru! Tadi Yukari nemuin ini! *nyerahin kertas*

Mitsuru: kerja bagus,Arisato. C'est Magnifique!

Yukari: apaan sih maksudnya?

* * *

- lantai 2,kamar investigasi –

Akihiko: bacakan! Bacain!

_Kamis,22 April tahun XXXX_

_Hari ini aku dapet tiket kerumah jahe gratis! Woo-hoo! Tetapi,perjalanannya dihentikan,soalnya rumah jahenya dikerubungin semut. Yaaaah! Jadi,aku dibeliin permen karet!_

Mitsuru: diakhir tulisan "Karet!" ada sedikit gumpalan permen karet itu…

Yukiko: baunya aneh!

Akhiko: iyalah,udah sekian tahun lamanya.

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author: maaf,fic ini ada sedikit adegan mengharukannya!

Yukari: aku pake obat mata loh…

Minato: ih,Yukari kasian,dicekokin obat tetes mata!

Kampong tetangga: WOY! GUA DENGER SI AUTHOR NGELKAUIN KEKERASAN LAGI! SEKARANG…BAKAR DIA! BAKAR!

Author: HAYAAA! Pesanku sebelum orang2 pada ngabenin aku! Reviewnya,yaa!


End file.
